This invention utilizes thin, superhydrophobic, oleophobic and/or ice-phobic fabrics that are fairly sheer, yet durable and have a tight weave to create a covering on three-dimensional substrates or objects that will create a durable, easy-to-apply, abrasion resistant, superhydrophobic, oleophobic and/or ice-phobic surface on the objects.
One of the biggest problems with coated or treated superhydrophobic, oleophobic and/or ice-phobic surfaces is the lack of durability and/or resistance to abrasion. This can reduce the life of the coatings so much that many promising applications cannot be considered, as the harsh effects of wind, water flow, sunlight, etc. severely shorten the useful life of the coating. Another issue associated with the coating of superhydrophobic, oleophobic and/or ice-phobic surfaces is the application process. In many cases these coatings are sprayed onto the surface and the quality of the coating is dependent on many factors, such as the experience and skill of the coater, the preparation of the surface, environmental conditions, coating preparation, etc. In addition, certain applications may be too difficult to achieve, such as for example coating the blades of large wind turbines. This invention seeks to address these problems and allow superhydrophobic, oleophobic and/or ice-phobic surfaces to be considered in applications that were previously not available for consideration.